When Love Takes You In 2
by Angelsmile
Summary: Sequel to my first story! See what happens to Lila and Estel! Lila returns, but something is different. What is it? Please Read and Review!
1. Home

Title: When Love Takes You In 2

Chapter: 1/?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own everything that you do not know from the books or movies; that is Elise/Lila, Menel and Warren. Please ask before taking and using.

Rating: PG-13

Notice: In this story, I believe that Estel's mother died along with Arathorn, so she has no place in this story. I also believe that Elrond and the twins have taken Estel in as their son and brother respectivy and that they are a family, no matter what!

Another Notice: Okay people, this can be taken as an alternate ending to my story or a totally new sequel. On , I'll let you know. This chapter takes place 2 months after my last one. That makes it 10 months since Lila left. The first part of this chapter is focused on Lila, but Estel is at the end. And the next chapter will be filled with Estel, Lila and Elrond. Maybe some pranked on twins as well. (By the way, I need some new ideas for pranks, so if you guys have some, please tell me.)

Thanks and God Bless!

Angel

XXXXX

"Elise! Elise, wake up!"

Lila rolled over in her bed at her father's yells and bangs on her door. "I'm awake, sir!"

"Good. You're coming with me today, so be ready in thirty minutes!" Her father stomped down the stairs and Lila could hear the slam of his own bedroom door.

Grumbling under her breath, Lila wrapped a robe around her and quietly descended the stairs to a room tucked away in a far hallway. The room was of medium size, decorated to the tastes of its only occupier. Lila's mother. _Funny, I would have you the same décor myself, come to think of it._

Lila quickly washed her face in the basin before moving to the wardrobe to pick out something to wear. She only had one choice. Dresses. _No, gowns._ It was true, each garment was long and extremely uncomfortable to wear, especially with a corset, required for almost all of them. Flipping past the last gown, Lila was at her wit's end. That's when she noticed something covered and hanging in the back of the wardrobe.

_What in Arda is that?_ Lila pulled the garment out and nearly dropped it at the unexpected heaviness of it. She took off the covering and hung the gown on the wardrobe door, stepping back in amazement. How could she have not noticed this before?

The gown was midnight blue in color and made out of a material not unlike velvet, accounting for the weight. The throat, hem and long sleeves were embroidered with gold thread and a silver belt accented the gown's small waist. Lila gently ran a hand over the heavy material, knowing that only her mother could have had this made and worn it.

Without a second thought, Lila pulled the corset out from the wardrobe and stained in breath while she tightened it. Sure, she was glad that the laces were in front, but it sill hurt like heck! Finally she got the corset done and slipped into the gown. It had no laces or buttons to do; yet it clung to her curves perfectly. Her mother must have been about her age when she modeled for the gown.

_Sixteen and married. Ugh!!_ Lila cringed at the thought. After applying make-up to her face to hide the bruises, Lila brushed her hair to a wavy state and gently placed her silver circlet on. Looking in the mirror, she sighed at the sight. This wasn't her; this dressed up, full-blown fake.

"Elise! Elise, get out here!"

Lila jumped at her father's roar and hastened to clean up the room before hiking up her skirt and meeting her father at the front door. He looked startled for a second at her appearance, catching himself quickly.

"Where did you get that?!"

Lila respectively lowered her eyes, as she had been taught. "It was in the closet, in the back."

"It was your mother's. She wore it the day after we were married." Lila chanced to raise her eyes to see her father with a far away look in his own. But it was gone in an instant. "I would have you change, but we have wasted enough time already. " And with that he opened the door and was gone.

Lila raised her eyes to the heavens in a desperate plea. This was going to be a long day.

XX

"It is very nice to see you again, Elise," said Turgon, Steward of Gondor. "You look more beautiful every day."

Lila murmured her thanks and curtsied, as was required of her though she was cringing inside. Every time she and her father came to the Citadel, the Steward always acted strangely with her. With a small push from her father, she joined the ladies of the court, who were gossiping while other councilors continued to arrive. Lila tried to not gag at the overwhelming smell of the other ladies' perfumes. They were clogging her senses. She was just about to move away when the word "Rivendell" caught her attention. As she moved closer to the lady speaking, her blood boiled at the conversation taking place.

"I've heard that the elves keep humans prisoners! And make them slaves, always in chains. How horrid!"

"Well, I heard that Rivendell is haunted! Under some dark curse, no doubt."

"And the 'Lord Elrond'! He's supposedly and evil wizard disguised as an elf! Imagine that!" The ladies laughed at the last comment, ignoring Lila completely, who stood with her fists clenched and face red. Until she could hold her anger back no longer.

Lila's father and the rest of the councilors turned around at the commotion made by the ladies and watched, dumbstruck as one of them fell to the ground, her nose bleeding, and Lila standing in front of her, fists still clenched.

"Don't you ever speak of Imladris like that! The elves don't take humans as slaves! They're kind and loving!"

"How do you know this, Elise?" asked Turgon, intrigued by what the girl was saying.

Lila stopped for a second to catch her breath, which was hindered by the corset. "Because I've been there! I lived there! And it's my home!"

"Really?" The Steward sat back in his seat, taking this into consideration. "You know, I have been wondering about Rivendell, what they may be like. Warren," here he motioned to Lila's father.

"Yes, sir?"

"Since your daughter has already been to Rivendell, why not take her with you when you leave to negotiate a treaty with the Lord Elrond? I have been thinking about making peace with them for the time being, and besides, you need to get out of the city. We will finish our 'plans' when you get back." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them.

_I am so dead!_ Thought Lila as she followed her father out the door and to their house.

XX

Surprisingly, her father hardly spoke two words to her the entire time they were packing. Lila chanced a glance at him as she gently placed a light gown into her bag. "When are we expected to arrive?"

"The Steward wishes us to arrive in a week," came the gruff reply.

A blanket fell from Lila's grip. "A week?! How does he expect us to get there so quickly?"

"On horses, of course. We'll stop rarely. The Steward has arranged for them to be brought here. They should arrive any minute." As if on cue, a neigh could be heard from the front door. Warren jerked his thumb to the door. "Go on, get the bags and get ready to leave."

Lila picked up the bags and opened the door to see a stable hand waiting to be paid for bringing down the horses. She gave him two coins and turned to load up the horses. The saddlebags fell from her hands at the sight of one of them. It was Menel!

The mare walked over to her mistress and nudged her gently with her head. Her breath stirred a loose curl that rested against Lila's forehead, but the girl remained still from shock. Menel let out what sounded like a laugh before placing her lard head on Lila's shoulder. That's when Lila came to her senses. She buried her face in Menel's mane, silent tears falling down.

"Talk about luck, Menel. I thought I lost you." Menel neighed softly, agreeing with the girl. The pair savored the precious moments of reunion before Warren's voice boomed from the house.

"Elise, do you have those bags attached yet?!"

Lila jerked out of her stupor and quickly attached the bags and swung herself into the sidesaddle that had been placed on Menel. "Yes, sir!"

Warren came out, locked the door behind him and mounted his own horse. "Good. The Steward has sent a messenger ahead of us, so I hope this 'Lord Elrond' has everything ready when we arrive!" And he nudged his horse into a walk, Lila obediently following.

As the two rode to the gates, they were joined by a group of guards sent by the Steward. An extra guard rode up next to Warren and produced a roll of parchment. Warren looked it over quickly, nodded and signed it with the quill provided. The guard gave Warren in exchange something and rode off. Lila changed a glance at hr father only to see him pocket a small, shining object. Confusion reigned in her mind as they exited the gates and started galloping away.

'You're going home! Finally, home!' The voice was back.

_Then why do I feel so scared? _

XX

Six days later, Lila could just barely see Rivendell on the horizon. The sight was enough to bring tears to the girl's eyes, falling to her hand holding Menel's reins. The mare must have noticed something was wrong because she neighed slightly and nodded her head in question.

Lila wiped away the tears and smiled a little. "Everything's fine, girl. Don't worry."

"Elise!" Lila held in a cringe as her father rode up beside her, holding out the object he had pocketed before leaving Gondor. "Here, put this on your left hand."

Lila took the object and did as she was told, not really noticing it. _Why is he giving me this now? _"Why?"

"Because you are betrothed," came the curt reply.

Lila's eyes grew wide and she looked down to her hand. Sure enough, there was a gold and diamond ring on her finger. The diamond was the size of a large pebble, weighing a considerable amount. "But...to who?"

"Whom, Elise," her father corrected. "It seems as though you made quite an impression on the Steward when you came back. He asked me many months ago for you hand, we only just now finished the negotiations."

Thoughts were racing through Lila's mind as she heard these words. _The Steward! How could he!?_

"After we return from this trip, the wedding plans will almost be finished. It will be held privately, of course..."

"No."

Warren blinked rapidly and turned to Lila. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Lila kept eye contact with her father. "I'm not some piece of property you can just sell away! Least of all to the Steward!!!"

Before she could think, Warren's hand flew out and struck her across the face. "Insubordinate girl! You will do as you are told! When return to Gondor, you will marry the Steward. Do I make myself clear?!" A nod was all he got. "Now, clean yourself up and put on the new circlet and hair net in the other saddle bag. We will not be stopping tonight; as for your bruise, if anyone asks, you hit a branch along the way." And with that, he rode ahead and away.

Lila swallowed her tears now, cleaning her face with a wetted handkerchief, wincing as it touched her stinging cheek. A large bruise would be there come tomorrow. She replaced her silver circlet with the gold and slowly pulled her long hair into the hair net, which rested right at the nape of her neck.

A ring on her finger and her hair pulled up and back. It was obvious she was betrothed and everyone would know. _Even my family._ Lila shook her head at the thought. Were Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel really her family? She would definitely have to think about this.

_Valar give me strength. _

XX

(AN- This is the same day, just to let you know. Again, I am sorry for doing so much about Lila, but I sort of had to or else the rest of the chapter wouldn't really fit. Besides, I couldn't leave you with this huge cliffhanger! Sorry!)

Estel sat quietly in his father's study, reading a book while Elrond worked. His lessons with Glorfy (The elf still hated the nickname, but coming from an adorable six year old, he put up with it.) were already done for the day, and Elladan and Elrohir were helping him break in a new stallion in the stables. Estel sighed and put away the book, settling down again to look out a large window overlooking a garden. Yellow roses could be seen almost ready to bloom nearby and tears brimmed in the young boy's eyes, for they remained him of Lila.

Their winter this year was extremely short, not that cold and almost no snow. The gardens were already full of near blooming flowers, even now, a week before Estel's birthday. Even Elrond was baffled by the short winter, giving no explanation for it.

But Estel's thoughts were far from the short winter and even his close-at-hand birthday. They were on Lila. His dreams of her were more frequent, each one showing Lila crying and in that small room. A few times he would wake up crying and screaming and either Elrond or the twins (often both) would run in and comfort him. When they asked him what was wrong, he usually said it was the orcs that had captured him and Lila nearly a year before.

Estel sighed once more and pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window, hoping it would relieve the headache now pounding behind his eyes.

"Something wrong, ion nin?"

Estel averted his gaze to his father who had stopped working to turn his attention to his son. "Nothing, Ada," he whispered.

"Please don't lie, Estel." Elrond stood from his chair to sit on the window seat next to the small boy. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Estel held back another sigh, knowing he was caught. "Lila."

"What about her?"

The boy glanced out the window once more. "She hasn't written or anything. What if something's wrong?" He wiped away tears that threatened to fall with his sleeve. "Something _has_ to be!"

"Now, I'm sure..." But Elrond got no further.

Estel jumped off the seat, his pent up worry and anger getting the better of him. "No! You don't know! She's sad and hurt! She needs to come home! You didn't seeher!" Just as those words left his mouth, Estel instantly regretted them. He saw Elrond's eyes grow large and his eyebrows nearly disappear beneath his circlet right before he ran out of the room to the stables, where his brothers were.

Elrond sat still for a few minutes after his son left. _He saw her? How is that possible? _Sighing, the Elven lord followed the path Estel had taken to the stables. Words of comfort and questions a plenty formed in his mind soon vanishing at the sound of a galloping horse and the panicked voice of Elrohir cutting through the air.

"ESTEL!!!!"

XXXXX

Hahahahaha! I am the Queen of Cliffhangers!!!! Sorry, well

hope all of you like this! Please tell me what you think of it!!

God Bless!

Angel

Translations:

Ion nin- My son

Ada- Dad/Daddy


	2. Arrivals

Title: When Love Takes You In 2

Chapter: 2/?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: _Ducks sharp objects being thrown_. Yeah, yeah, I know I should have had this up sooner, but school kept me from doing it. Sorry!!!!!

This chapter has a lot of Elrond/family fluff in it. Lila really doesn't have a part in it until the end. I though Estel and his family had better have some time alone, so here it is! Oh no, I've gone down the Road of Fluff! Will I ever return? _Thinks for a second_. Nope, no way!!!

So, anyway, before I bore all of you to death, here is the next chapter!!!

Angel

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Arrivals

Elladan watched in horror as the horse entering the gates showed no signs of slowing. He had heard Elrohir cry out as Estel ran from the House, but his body wouldn't respond. He couldn't move. His littlest brother was now on the ground in a small ball, dropping down almost instantly from Elrohir's yell.

The rider of the horse finally noticed they boy and reined the stallion sharply. The horse reared and came back down, his body right above Estel. As he stepped nervously from side to side, he knocked the young boy around until finally stopping. Estel shakily got up and ran for Elrohir, wrapping his arms around his neck. The younger twin just held him, too shocked to say any words of comfort.

Elladan, on the other hand, had plenty of words to say. "What were you thinking?! You could have killed him!!"

"I am sorry, milord. I simply didn't see him."

While Elladan talked (more like yelled) with the messenger, Elrond ran into the courtyard and stopped at the sight before noticing Estel being held by Elrohir and quickly running over to them. The boy quickly latched onto his father, wrapping his arms around the elf lord's neck.

"Hush, ion nin. Ada's here." Elrond sat down on a hay bale and placed Estel on his knee. Looking over his cuts and bruises, Elrond sighed in relief to find none very severe.

"Ada, I had a...accident," confessed Estel. At Elrond's confused look, he glanced downwards to the growing wet spot on his breeches.

Elrond held his youngest close. "It's alright, Estel. No harm done."

Just as he rose to take Estel inside, Elladan stepped forward from talking with the rider. "Ada, he says he is a messenger from Minas Tirith and that the message is for you."

"Why don't you talk with him? Elrohir, help him with his horse and both of you meet me in Estel's rooms when you are done." The twins nodded and walked back to the rider, who looked as though he had seen a ghost. Elladan was indeed a good debater, especially hen it comes to his family.

XX

Estel held up his arms as his Ada pulled a new shirt over his head. The boy had been cleaned up and his cuts tended to, and was finally now fully dressed. He still hadn't apologized for his outburst earlier, resulting in him almost being trampled by the rider.

"I'm sorry, Ada," he whispered with his head bowed.

Elrond turned form his place at the boy's dresser with confusion. "Whatever for, Aier?"

"For yelling at you. I...I just want Lila home." The boy felt himself being picked up and buried his face into Elrond's robes a second later.

"You don't need to be sorry, Estel. I am not mad, just curious."

Estel wiped his few tears on Elrond's robe before facing his father. "Why?"

"You said you saw Lila. How did you see her?" Elrond noticed the downcast of Estel's eyes and prodded gently. "Please, Estel, tell me."

"When I slept; in my dreams. She's not happy and...she's hurting." He willed away tears pricking his eyes. "I just want her back!"

"You may get your wish, tithen gwador."

Estel and Elrond looked to the door to see the twins coming in and sitting opposite of them. "What do you mean, Elladan?" asked their father.

"The messenger from Minas Tirith brought this." Elladan handed him a folded letter. "I suggest you read it."

Elrond took the letter and shifted Estel to one knee as he read the message.

"_Lord Elrond of Rivendell,_

_Greeting from Gondor. In the past years, our relations have been less than perfect. In that light, I have sent one of my councilors, Sir Warren, to discuss a treaty of friendship. His daughter, Elise, accompanies Sir Warren as well. She has been to Rivendell before and would seem to be a connecter between our lands. I thank you for your time and wish you and your family the very best._

_Farewell,_

_Steward Turgon of Minas Tirith."_

Elrond set down the letter among silence. "Elise? Is that Lila?"

"I believe so," answered Elladan. "When I asked the messenger about this Elise, he described Lila to a point."

Estel jumped down from Elrond's lap and over to Elladan. "Lila's coming? When?"

"Tomorrow, but Estel, Lila has a new life. Her name is Elise now."

"That doesn't matter." Black curls flew around his face as the boy shook his head. "She'll always be Lila. I have to get ready! Bye!"

Elrohir smiled as his little brother ran from the room. "I don't believe he minds on bit. But, tomorrow? Why is the messenger late?"

"He got caught in a nearby town a few days ago. Apparently, there was a sighting of orcs. And...Ada, what's wrong?"

Elrond glanced up at his sons, worry clear on his face. "I'm worried. Lila has seemingly started a new life, but Estel has told me that she is not happy. And yet, she is coming here with her father. Something doesn't seem right."

XX

For the rest of the day, everything and everyone was a bustle getting ready for the guests. Estel seemed to be everywhere, making sure all was perfect for Lila. He still called her that, despite the knowledge that her name was different. He personalized Lila's room to just what she would have like, and worked straight through dinner. That night, he was finished up on the decoration when Elrond entered Lila's room.

"Time for bed, Estel.

"Ada, no! I'm not done!"

Elrond smiled down at his youngest as they boy held in a yawn. "That may be, tithen pen, but you need sleep. Or do I have to keep you inside when Lila arrives?" He was teasing for course, but it produced the desired effect.

Estel set down the decoration and ran to his father, hugging his knees. "No, I'll go to sleep! Please Ada!"

"Alright, ion nin." Elrond chuckled as Estel raised his arms to be picked up and felt his heart soar when the little arms wrapped around his neck and the black-haired head lay on his shoulder. Sending up a silent prayer of thanks, the elven lord carried his son out and down the hallway.

XX

"Ada, do you think Lila will like the decorations?" Estel asked from his spot in bed.

Elrond left off tucking in the sheets to set on them next to his son. "I know she will love them. But she'll get here faster if you go to sleep."

"Fine." Estel closed his eyes, only to open them a minute later. "Is she here now?"

"No and won't be for many hours. Now go to sleep."

As Estel's eyes closed again, Elrond rose and was almost to the door when a small voice called out.

"Ada?"

"What is it, Estel?" he asked, turning around and seeing Estel sitting up in his bed.

"I love you."

Tears pricked Elrond's eyes as he crossed to the bed and pulled Estel close. "I love you too, ion nin. Sweet dreams, Estel." With a kiss to the forehead, he laid Estel back down and the boy was soon peacefully sleeping.

XX

After leaving Estel's room, Elrond decided to check on his other sons. It was already quite late, and he wasn't at all surprised to see Elladan sleeping when he looked inside the elf's room. Elladan was sleeping with is upper body sprawled face up on the pillows, while his lower half was face down, on foot hanging down from the mattress. (AN- Very uncomfortable! Believe me, I've slept like that once. Ouch!!)

_Once again._ Elrond chuckled softly as he rolled Elladan onto his stomach and pushed his foot back up before rearranging the sheets around him. Brushing a piece of long black hair away from his son's glazed over eyes, Elrond smiled as Elladan sighed in his sleep, comforted by his father's touch.

"Quel du, ion nin," Elrond whispered before kissing his eldest's forehead and silently leaving the room.

XX

Opening the door to Elrohir's room, Elrond neatly stepped over a book on the floor before going over to the bed, only to stop in amusement. Elrohir was sleeping in even a weirder position than Elladan! He was sleeping sideway on the bed, his head and feet hinging over the sides. He let out a snore as Elrond approached and rolled over, yanking the sheets from their corners.

Elrond smiled and gently righted his son and was just tucking in the sheets when Elrohir blinked a few times and looked up to his father.

"Ada?" His voice was muffled with sleep.

"Hush, ion nin. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I can't."

"Oh?" Elrond sat down as Elrohir propped himself up. "Why not?"

"I'm worried about Lila. What if she has changed? What if she's...different?"

"Then I suppose she will be." At this Elrohir sighed and gently turned his face away from his father. Elrond reached over and placed two fingers on the elf's far cheek, forcing him to turn back. "Elrohir, she will always be Lila in your heart. But only if you want her to be. Only if you want to keep those memories."

"I suppose so." Elrohir lay back down on the pillows with a sigh. "Night, Ada."

"Good night, Elrohir. And be sure to not sleep with your head over the side of the bed again."

Elrohir laughed softly and rubbed his neck. "I was wondering as to why my neck was stiff."

"Here." Elrond removed Elrohir's hand and replaced it with his own, relieving his son of the stiffness a few seconds later. "Better?"

Elrohir nodded and smiled as Elrond kissed him gently before rising. Right before Elrond had reached the door, he asked,

"Ada?"

"Hmm?" He turned back into the room.

"Had Lila stayed, would you have adopted her?"

Elrond smiled at the thought. "Yes, I would have."

"Not just because she saved Estel?"

"No. I would because I have gown to love her just as much as I love you and your siblings. She is undoubtedly a part of this family."

Elrohir smiled at the answer and yawned. "That's what I though. Night, Ada."

"Sleep well, ion nin."

XX

Elrond walked down the hallway to his own room and gently closed the door behind him, careful not to lock it. After dressing in his night tunic and pants, he moved over to the balcony overlooking the gardens. The night was clear and all the starts could be seen, each in their own assigned place.

"You should see them, Cel," he whispered. "The twins have grown so much and Estel is starting to learn from them. And not just pranks, but tracking, archer and other things. Lila's coming back, though from what Estel has told me, she may have changed and hurt. She is our daughter, Cel. I just wish I could have you wisdom in this. Even with all my years on Arda, I am only half an elf without you. But, above all, I just wish you could see our children and know what is going on."

A zephyr gently stirred his ebony hair, and somehow, he knew Celebrian was doing just that.

XX

Estel stood the next morning next to his father, watching as the beginning guards for the travelers entered through the gate. He almost started jumping up and down in anticipation when a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up.

Elladan was smiling down at him, though he said nothing. He was just as excited Estel was, but, being thousands of years older, hid it well.

Estel looked back to the travelers as a man descended from his horse and approached Elrond, only to bow courteously.

"Greetings, Lord Elrond. I am Sir Warren."

Elrond nodded slowly. "You are welcome here, Sir Warren. Although your arrival was a bit short notice, we have rooms prepared for you and your party."

"Thank you, my lord." Warren turned as a young lady stepped beside him. "May I present my daughter, Elise. I believe she has been here before."

Estel allowed his mouth to drop at the sight of Lila as she curtsied gracefully. This couldn't be Lila! She was dressed in a heavy gown and wearing a thin gold circlet, her hair pulled back. She had an immense bruise on her cheek, limiting her sight in that eye.

But when those eyes met his, he knew that this was Lila. But what had happened to her? What had happened to his gwathel?!

XXXXX

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Aier: Little one (nickname)

Ion nin: My son

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Tithen pen: Little one (literally)

Quel du: Good night

Gwathel: Sister

Arda: Middle Earth


	3. Pain

Title: When Love Takes You In

Chapter: 3/?

Author: Angelsmile

To see everything else, go to chapter 1

XX

Chapter 3- Pain

Lila willed away tears as she met Estel's eyes while rising from her curtsy. She saw the disbelief in them for a second until he realized that it truly was her. Estel turned around and buried his face into the knees of one of the twins; upon looking up did she see it was Elladan. His eyes didn't show as much as Estel's but Lila felt the pain and surprise just the same.

"...she collided with a tree branch as a result." Lila was thrown back into reality as Warren finished his sentence. He was answering Elrond's question as to what had happened to her cheek.

"I see." Elrond motioned to a few servants who stood nearby. "They will lead you all to your rooms and I hope you will be able to join us for lunch later."

_No!_ Lila needed time to talk with Elrond and his family and asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Father, may I go and see the gardens first? They are quite lovely this time of the year."

Warren seemed startled by the question, blinking a few times. "I...I don't see why not. That is, if Lord Elrond doesn't mind?"

Elrond smiled. "No, of course not. You are welcome to explore them all you like."

"Thank you, my lord." Lila curtsied and started walking away. Just as soon as Warren's back was turned away, she caught Elrond's eyes and mouthed, "Meet me there" to him. At his nod, she hurried down the path she still remembered after her months of absence.

XX

After the travelers had left the courtyard, Elladan kneeled down in front of Estel and gently wiped away the few tears on his brother's face.

"What is wrong, Estel?"

"Lila. What's wrong with her?"

"She ran into a tree branch yesterday," commented Elrohir, coming next to Elladan. "Sir Warren said so."

Estel shook his head. They weren't understanding his question. "No, what happened to her? She has all these new things and...she's not the same."

"Why don't we go and ask her, ion nin?" Elrond held out a hand out for Estel to take. "We are to meet her in the gardens."

As their father led Estel to the gardens, the twins conversed quietly a little ways behind.

"Do you believe Sir Warren?" asked Elrohir.

"Not in the least. A tree branch would cause a long, narrow bruise along the cheek." Elladan pointed to his own cheek to demonstrate. "Lila's is are concentrated; like she was hit."

"You don't think..."

"Sir Warren hit her? Actually 'Ro, I do think so. But will Lila..."

"Tell the whole story? We'll just have to find out."

They walked in silence for a while longer until Elrohir spoke again, with a smile on his face. "We really need to stop finishing each other's sentences, don't we?"

All he got in response was a small laugh from his twin, emitting one from his own lips a second later.

XX

Lila found herself pacing the garden as she waited for Elrond. Her hands were already sweaty and her breaths were coming shorter, the corset not helping much. The only sounds she could hear were of her gown swishing the ground at every turn and the click of her boot heels on the stones.

'What are you so worried about? It's only Elrond' It was back, again

_And Estel, the twins too. How am I going to keep thing from them?_

'Why would you? They are your family.'

_No they're not. Warren is my father..._

'By blood yes. But, does a _true_ father _ever_ hit his daughter?'

The realization hit Lila right in her stomach. _Well... I..._

'Look in your heart, Lila. You will soon see where you belong and who your family truly is.'

Small quick footsteps interrupted Lila's thoughts and the girl turned toward the sound, only to have tars well up in her eyes. "Estel..."

The young boy let go of his father's hand to be picked up by the arms of the one person he had wanted to see since she left. "Lila..."

Lila kissed Estel's black curls as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry Estel. I meant to write, but I just… I'm sorry." She was crying openly now and could feel Estel's tears wetting her neck as well. She gently sat down on a nearby bench and rocked back and forth for many minutes until Estel raised his head from her shoulder.

"Are you going to stay?"

"I can stay as long as the treaty takes." As much as Lila hated to, she had to tell the truth. "But we'll make those days count. I promise."

Estel smiled gently and rearranged himself on Lila's lap, head on her shoulder once more. "Ok," was his small answer.

"I'm sorry I can't make it longer, Aier." At no answer from the young boy, Lila glanced up to see Elrond and the twins waiting only a few feet away. "Can you let me go long enough to greet your family?"

"No! I won't let you go!" Estel's arms tightened around her neck again, drawing tears to everyone's eyes.

"And neither will I." She kissed his head once more before rising, with him in her arms, to be embraced by the twins. Both kissed her forehead gently, whispering comforts and welcoming while allowing their tears to finally fall.

"Creoso n'alaquel, Lila," said Elrond as he embraced the young girl. Lila buried into his chest, lavishing in the warmth that was given to her after almost a year of freezing cold. She could feel Estel begin to squirm in her arms, pulling away proved just that.

"Were you getting squished, Estel?" she asked while laughing lightly.

"Yes. Lila, can I ask you something?" At her nod, he continued. "Why is your hair pulled back? Do you not like it anymore?"

Lila held back a sigh and set the boy on the ground, noticing the interested looks of the rest of the family. "Estel...The reason is, I am getting married when I go back to Minas Tirith. My hair pulled back and this ring means I am betrothed."

"What?!" That came from every member of the family, save Estel, who just stood looking at Lila as though she was a ghost.

"But aren't you too young?" asked Elladan.

"My father wants more power and money. By doing this, he'll get what he wants. I don't have any say in it." Feeling a tug on her dress, she looked down to Estel. His big, adorable puppy eyes were out again and she couldn't help but smile as he raised his arms to be held. He didn't say anything, just lay on her shoulder and stayed that way.

"Whom would your father marry you to to get more power? I can think of no one," said Elrond, noticing the look on Lila's face when he asked.

"What about Turgon, the Steward?"

Elrond's jaw visibly dropped, along with the twins'. "Why would he do that? Turgon is..."

"A lot older, a jerk and an all around bad guy that scares me half to high heaven!" Lila shut her eyes and sighed before passing Estel to his father. "If you'll excuse me, my lords, I am tired and need to retire to my chambers. Good day." And with that, Lila curtsied and left the garden at a run, her face buried in her hands.

XX

3 days later:

"Lila!"

The girl jerked out of sleep at her name and sat straight up in bed, wincing at the moonlight coming in from her window. For a minute, she believed the call had been only a dream and was about to lie down once more, when the same voice cried out,

"Lila!"

_Estel!_ Throwing off the blankets, Lila sprung from the bed, tied on a robe and was out the door in record time, running down the hallway at breakneck speed. Remembering the hallways perfectly, she slid around corners, her nightgown flaring out, until she reached Estel's door.

Upon throwing it open, she could see Estel tossing and turning in his bed, his face already covered in sweat. Lila quickly crossed to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Estel, wake up, sweetheart."

The boy rolled over and barley opened his eyes and Lila could tell he had just woken from a dream. "Lila? It hurts…make it stop."

"What hurts?" Lila smoothed his wet hair back, snatching her hand away at the heat emitting form the boy. "Estel, what hurts?"

"Here and here." Estel held his hands to his stomach and head. "Make it stop…"

"Shhh..." Lila cooed. She helped the boy out of his sleep shirt and was placing a cool cloth on his forehead when Estel suddenly emptied his stomach all over the front of her.

"I'm sorry…" Lila stopped him with the rag over his lips, cleaning him up gently.

"It's alright, sweetheart. No harm done." After giving him a glass of water, she shed her robe and returned to his bedside, armed with another rage and a bowl.

"Make it stop, gwathel. Please," Estel moaned as she began cooling him once more.

Tears sprang to Lila's eyes at the name, finally realizing how much she had missed it. "I'll try, Aier. Just hang on."

"Gwathel..." Suddenly, Estel went limp, stopping Lila's heart for a second.

"Estel!" Frantically, she searched for a pulse, silently giving a prayer of thanks when she found one. She noticed his fever had risen considerably. _He needs Elrond._ Quickly exiting the room, Lila nearly collided with the twins, who had heard Estel's cries.

"Slow down, Lila. What's wrong?" asked Elladan, holding the girl's shoulders.

"Estel'ssickandpassedout.Where'syourfather?" She glanced from Elladan to Elrohir, finally taking a breath.

"His study. We'll watch Estel," answered Elrohir, but Lila was already gone, sprinting down the hallway.

XX

"Ada! Ada!" Lila pounded on Elrond's door until the skin on her knuckles broke, not knowing what she was saying. She just had to get Elrond to Estel. Suddenly, the door opened and she fell into the Lord of Imladris' strong arms with a yelp of surprise.

"Lila, what's wrong?"

"Ada, it's Estel. He's passed out!"

Lila saw concern and worry fill the elf's eyes right before both started running back towards the boy's room.

'Why did you call him that?'

_What? Get out of here!!_ Lila shook her head and nearly missed a turn, skidding over her feet to keep going. She considered herself a fast runner, but even now she was a few feet behind Elrond. But, who could blame him? This was his son.

_And my brother._

XX

"Do any of you know what he's eaten recently?" asked Elrond while examining Estel.

Lila, Elladan and Elrohir sat silent for a minute until the eldest came up with an answer. "He had venison the night Lila arrived."

"But many others must have eaten it, 'Dan. They'd be sick too," argued his twin.

"No, they won't." Everyone turned to Lila as she remembered that night. "We didn't eat it. I remember because I was sitting next to Estel when he asked for some. He's the only one sick because he's the only one who ate it!"

"Elrohir, will you go and get some athelas and some bistort?" Elrond replaced the rag on Estel's head as his other son left the room, Elladan going with him. "Did you happen to see the meat before Estel ate it?"

Lila nodded. "It was red and looked undercooked. Do you believe this is what made him sick?"

"Almost positive. Could you refill this for me please?" Elrond handed Lila a basin once filled with water. As she did so he asked, "Lila, why did you call me Ada?"

Lila half turned back. "But I di...oh." Realization hit her in the stomach that she had done so and it was a good few minutes before she spoke. "Well, I guess...that well, you've been more of a father than Warren has been and it just seemed right...to call you Ada."

Elrond was about to speak when the twins arrived back with the herbs. Taking them from his sons, he stood from his spot, which was immediately filled by Elrohir. Just as he set the herbs down, Elrohir whispered,

"Ada, how long has it been since Estel last breathed?"

Elrond swung back to find what Elrohir had said was true! He could hear Lila praying quietly in Elvish as he approached the bed and searched for a pulse. His eyes grew wide in realization, also with tears.

Estel, his sunshine, his baby, was DEAD!!

XX

And end! Yes, I am the Queen of Cliffhangers!!! Muahahahahahaha!!! _Ahem_ Well, I hope all of you like this. And please don't kill me, I still have to type the next chapters!!!

God bless!

Angel

Translations:

Ion nin- My son

Aier- Little One (nickname)

Creoso n'alaquel- Welcome back

Gwathel- Sister

Ada- Dad/Daddy


	4. Sorrow

Title: When Love Takes You In 2

Chapter: 4/5

Author: Angelsmile06

For everything else, see chapter 1.

AN- Yeah! I got something out on time!!!! Well, at least it'sThursday where I am (Minnesota). Dove didn't like my last version, so I have stayed up all night just to get this to you guys!!! Hope all of you like it!!! Right now, I am going to go collapse. See ya!

**falls onto bed, asleep before head hits pillows**

XXX

Chapter 4: Sorrow

Lila watched in horror as Elrond attempted to bring Estel back. He was pounding on the young boy's chest and giving him air, but Estel wasn't responding. His lips were blue and eyes closed; if not for the lips, she would have believed him to be sleeping.

Gripping the back of a chair, Lila steadied herself. Elladan had gone to the floor soon after Elrond started and Elrohir, who had stood up, wasn't far behind his twin. They had already lost their mother; losing Estel would surely kill them. Lila wondered how life could keep going when one has been taken away.

She came back to the room when Elrond stopped working on Estel and laid on his son, crying openly. "It's hopeless. He's gone. He's gone!"

_No, not Estel. Please not Estel! _

_Once more, child. _

Lila turned around at the voice in her head. "Wha..."

_Tell my husband, once more. _

With widened eyes, Lila turned back to the weeping Lord. "One more time, Ada! Don't give up hope! Don't give up on Estel!"

Elrond looked up to the young girl in shock. How could he have given up? Immediately he resumed pounding on Estel's wee chest. Just as he finished giving the boy a few breaths, he glanced down and saw Estel's chest moving up and down!

"He's alive!"

Another loud thud sounded and Lila didn't need to look over at Elrohir to know he had now joined his twin on the floor. She could only smile and weep, as Estel's chest kept moving_. Thank you! Thank you! _

"Lila, could you see if you can wake the twins?" Elrond smiled as the girl nearly tripped over Elrohir. "I have some herbs over there, but you may need some more."

Lila finally made it for to the counter and leaded against it as she wiped away her tears. As her tears hit her knuckles, it stung and she inhaled sharply. Upon looking, did she find the skin on her knuckles had spit and bled. With all her worry on Estel, she hadn't even noticed.

But Estel was more important than a few split knuckles. And with a shake of her head, she set about making something to wake the twins. When that was finished, she made a tea out of the bistort and athelas that had been brought in earlier. Lila handed the mug to Elrond, who nodded his thanks, before kneeling down next to Elladan. A few whiffs of her concoction and he was awake.

"Ugh! Wah...Estel!" He jumped up so quickly hat Lila nearly toppled over, almost spilling the waking mixture. "Is he alright?"

Elrond smiled gently. The protectiveness the twins had over Estel never ceased to amaze him. "He will be. This sickness should be gone before his birthday."

"I hope so," murmured Lila as she moved next to Elrohir. "Please don't knock me over." It only took one whiff to wake this twin.

"Eww. That smells awful!" Elrohir glanced up at Lila before realizing why he was on the floor. "I fainted, didn't I?"

Lila nodded and helped him upright. "Don't feel bad. Elladan dropped before you did, remember?"

"No, but I would have liked to have seen it!" A very un-elf like humph from the said twin sent the entire room into chuckles.

The twins went about tiding the room as Elrond helped Lila with the remaining herbs. Nothing was said between the two, but somehow, Elrond knew Lila had had a place in getting Estel to return to them.

"How did you know?"

Lila started and looked up to the elven Lord. "Know what?"

"That I needed to try once more to bring Estel back." Elrond watched closely for her reaction.

"Your wife told me." This was said without conviction and at the silence that filled the room, she explained. "Someone said to me 'Tell my husband once more'. I can only imagine that she meant you, Elrond."

"Nana is watching over us, isn't she Ada?" asked Elrohir from his brother's bedside.

"Aye, she is," Elrond murmured. As Lila's hand moved past him, the blood on it caught his eye. "What happened?" he asked, catching her hand.

"Oh...I..." Lila stumbled, then sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to Elrond. "When I was pounding on your study doors. It's nothing you need to worry about..."

"Nonsense. Elrohir, will you go and get some salve? It should be on the third shelf." Elrond sat Lila down in a chair as the twin left, and gently wiped away the blood with a cloth soaked in warm athelas water. She hissed slightly and gritted her teeth, but showed no other signs of pain. When Elrohir returned, Elrond applied the salve and wrapped the girl's hands in bandages, right after which, Lila got up and walked across the room to pick up her robe.

"Where are you going?" Elladan asked.

"I have to go change and meet with Warren. He'll want to know why I am not in my bedroom." Lila made it to the door before Elrohir whispered,

"Don't let him hurt you, Lila."

The girl closed her eyes and sighed before exiting the room and running down the hallway, not caring if anyone saw the fresh tears on her face.

XX

Two more days go by until Estel finally began to wake. Elladan was watching him at the time and immediately called for his father and brother before returning to Estel's bedside.

"Estel? Come on, tithen gwador."

Estel slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his oldest brother. "'Dan?"

"Welcome back, Estel." Elladan reached down and brushed a piece of hair way from the boy's gray eyes. "You gave us all quite a scare."

Before Estel could reply, Elrond and Elrohir bounded into the small room and over to his bed. Elrond swept the boy into his arms and held him close, nearly crying.

"Estel! Oh, thank the Valar!" He sat on the bed and placed the boy in his lap, not about to let him go anytime soon. "You scared us almost to Mandos, seldo."

"Sorry," Estel whispered, playing with his father's robes.

Elrohir smiled from the other side of the bed. "Don't be, gwador. You're alright now and that's what matters."

"Lila!" Estel straightened up in his father's lap. "Where's Lila?" Silent looks went around the group at the girl's name. Estel noticed and grew worried. "Where's Lila? Is she okay?"

"She's all right, ion nin," started Elrond. "But..."

"She's coming!" exclaimed Elladan, who was closest to the door.

Everyone went quiet as they listened. Lila could be heard humming to herself coming down the hallway, in time with the clicking of her heels. Just before she reached the door, a voice stopped her.

"Elise, where are you going?" It was her father, Sir Warren.

"I wanted to check on Lord Elrond's youngest son."

"Well, be quick about it. You need to pack your things."

"What?! Why?" Surprise could be heard in Lila's questions.

"This treaty is at a standstill due to Lord Elrond's absence. That is why I have decided it is time for us to return home."

"He's been gone because his son almost died! That's a good enough reason to miss meetings with you!"

"Lord Elrond shouldn't be raising that child anyway. He's an elf, for heaven's sake!"

"And that's bad?! I was raised by elves!"

"Yes, and look how you turned out." Warren sneered with this last statement. Silence followed this and Estel held on tightly to his own father. "Be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Just give it a few more days! Even a man like you..."

Lila was cut off by a smack to the face and the door of the room jerked on its hinges as the girl stumbled into it.

"A man like me!? I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir." All the elves in the room strained to hear this last part.

"Good, now go and pack!" Warren's footsteps faded away and Lila could be heard crying outside the door.

Elladan looked to his family before moving to the door and opening it. Lila had obviously been leaning against it, for when the door opened, she tumbled inside, only Elladan's quick reflexes saving her from smacking her head on the floor.

"Lila?" asked Estel, still sitting in Elrond's lap.

The girl pushed herself from Elladan's arms and stood on her own two feet, facing the young boy. Tears were falling from her blue eyes, though no one ever knew if they were of joy or pain. Her lip was spit on one side, and a new bruise would surround it come morning. Lila noticed the blood now falling from her lip and quietly excused herself into Estel's washroom.

When Lila came out again, Estel jumped down from Elrond's lap, amid the complaints of his family, and was immediately picked up by the young girl.

"Estel, what are you..."

"He does hurt you!"

Everyone went quiet at this and Lila sat down in a nearby chair. "Estel...I..."

"He's hurt you before! I saw!" Tears were pricking the child's eyes. "Please don't lie, gwathel."

Lila sighed and held the boy close. "Alright then, I won't. Yes, Warren does abuse me." Estel broke into small sobs and she began to rock back and forth to calm him. "Estel, I'm now sure how you saw this, but I'm sorry. You didn't do anything to deserve it. I'm sorry."

"You say he's hit you before," said Elrond, concern for his son and the girl in his voice. "Did he give you the bruise he claimed you received from a tree branch?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Elrond didn't speak a word, only rose from his spot, kissed Estel and Lila on their foreheads and left the room. He had a few words to say to a certain Sir Warren of Gondor.

XX

"What is this all about?" demanded Warren as he was escorted into Elrond's study. The Elven lord nodded his thanks to Glorfindel, who left and shut the door, standing guard outside. Elrond rounded his desk and stood before Lila's father, none too pleased.

"Sir Warren," his voice took on a threatening tone. "I have evidence that you abuse your daughter, Elise."

Warren was immediately on the defensive. "I do nothing of the sort!"

"Then who was talking with Elise outside my son's door, struck her, and when she entered, her lip was split." Elrond moved closer, towering over Warren. "This will be taken to court; I assure you. You have no right..."

"I have every right! She is my daughter and I will treat her as I deem well. And whose word are they going to believe back in Minas Tirith? A half-elf's and a sixteen-year old's or a reliable councilor?" Warren sneered at the look on Elrond's face. "Thought as much. Good day, Lord Elrond." And with that he stormed out, nearly hitting Glorfindel with the door.

Elrond sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ilúvatar watch over that girl."

XX

A few hours later, Lila had been able to get away from Estel and the twins and was tearfully packing her bag. _Tomorrow morning. I'll miss Estel's birthday. _

'Why not stay?' It was back again. Damn conscience.

_Warren is leaving. I have to go. _

'No, why not stay forever?'

_What?! I can't! _

'Join this family. They all love you, Lila. Truly love you. Even the twins do!'

_But Warren..._

'To Mordor with Warren! THIS is your home, Lila! THIS is your family!'

"It is?" Lila dropped her cloak and sat on her bed, pondering.

Where Warren was harsh and abusive, Elrond and his family were gentle and kind. She felt safe around Elrond; something she hadn't felt since Darin had sailed. And little Estel. Oh, Estel! The little joy in her life. The way his eyes light up when he sees her.

Lila's own eyes grow wide with realization. This really WAS her family and home! She couldn't leave! Not with her heart anyway. Never again would she be happy in another land save for Imladris.

"Elise!"

Lila jerked out of her thoughts at Warren's call and pounding on her door. After she opened it, she barely had time to move out of the way before Warren was inside. Needless to say, he was fuming.

"Are you packed yet?"

"Father, I..."

"We are leaving in an hour. I want you to be ready."

"Why an hour?"

"Because of you! Lord Elrond wants to bring me to court for punishing you. Now you keep quiet! Or I'll..."

"What you do is wrong! And I'm not leaving with you!" Lila stood there panting, not really believing what she had done. She had just stood up to her father.

She couldn't, however, avoid Warren's fast hand that grabbed her hair and brought her close. "You will come back with me and not say a word about it." His words came on hot breath.

"At what price? You can't hurt me."

"That little boy's life. Estel's life."

Lila's stomach dropped to her feet as Warren let go of her and flung her to the floor. Would he really kill Estel? This man already abused his daughter, but murder? Her stomach tied in knots and Lila turned away, for fear she may be sick.

"Be ready in an hour, Elise. Or Estel will pay the price." Warren slammed the door behind him and stormed down the hallway.

How long Lila lay on that floor, heaven only knows. She was crying, but didn't really care. It was either she go back and marry the Steward, or Estel gets killed. Needless to say, it wasn't a hard decision to make. Struggling to her feet, she resumed packing, only to be stopped by a timid knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said, barely above a whisper.

Elrond stepped quietly into the room, his heart falling at the sight of the young girl. "Lila? Are you alright?"

She looked up for a second before re-folding a blanket before her. "I'm fine." A crease appeared in the blanket and Lila kept her attention on it until Elrond's hands covered hers.

"Lila..." Before he could finish his sentence, the girl broke down in sobs, crumbling onto the floor. Elrond immediately went down next to her, guiding her head to his shoulder and slowly rocking back and forth. "Shhh...Everything's alright, iel nin. Ada's here."

"If I don't go, something's going to happen," Lila struggled with the words, coming out in gasps and broken sobs. "Daddy, I don't know what to do."

Elrond smiled at the girl's name for him, pleased at how good it sounded coming from her. "Just calm down, Princess. Calm down."

Lila took the advice, and with a few shuddering breaths, she was able to move and sit on the bed. Elrond never once let go of her, always whispering elvish comforts and trying to relive her of her stress. "I don't want to leave, Ada."

"I know Princess. I know." Elrond finally let go of her and moved toward the wardrobe. After sifting through a few things, he produced a flat box and placed it into the girl's lap. "And this way, you will never have to."

Lila gently took the lid off and more tears gathered in her eyes. It was an elvish circlet, identical to the ones Elrond and his family wore, if only a bit more feminine. "Ada..."

"No matter where you go, you will always be my daughter." Elrond placed his hands over Lila's and smiled when she looked up at him. "Why not let everyone else know?" Before she could respond, Elrond kissed her forehead and left, leaving Lila to ponder once more.

She looked down at the circlet in her lap, then to the ring on her finger. Leaving was the only way to save Estel, but Warren never said she couldn't leave without making a statement. With a smile, Lila started getting ready to leave her home.

XX

Estel held on tight to Elladan as the elf carried him down to the courtyard. He was still tired from being sick, but his constant asking had allowed him a ride down to see Lila off. "'Dan, will Lila come back?"

"I'm not sure, Estel." Elladan lowered his voice as they approached the courtyard. "But I sure hope so."

"Me too." Estel giggles, taking Elladan's lowered voice as a game. As the pair entered the courtyard, the child noticed on person was not there. "Where's Lila?"

"I don't know," admitted Elladan.

"Though I would like to know." The brothers looked to their left to see Warren walking towards them. "She had best not be staying. She knows the price." He eyes Estel sinisterly.

"Sir Warren!" Elrond arrived with Elrohir and pulled his sons away from the man. "Stay away from my sons."

Warren bowed mockingly. "Of course, my lord." All I require now is my daughter."

"Lila!" Estel exclaimed, pointing to the other courtyard entrance. Warren, along with everyone else, turned and allowed his mouth to drop, save for Elrond and his family.

Lila had dressed herself in a blue elvish riding outfit, a delightful alternative to the heavy, corseted gowns she had arrived with. She also not only wore the circlet Elrond had given her and Estel's handmade necklace, but her hair was down! It was an obvious rebellion against her "father", though it didn't look as though she cared.

She passed by Warren with a smile and embraced Elrond instead. "I love you, Daddy."

"Stay strong, iel nin." Elrond kissed her forehead and allowed her to embrace the twins before lifting Estel into her own arms.

"I don't want you to leave, gwathel."

"Aier, I'll never be far away from you. I'll always be right here." Lila placed her hand over his heart. I promise."

"Elise! We need to leave!"

Lila turned back to Warren with a frown. "Give me a minute!" She turned back to Estel and leaned her forehead against his. "You will always be my little brother. I love you."

"Love you too," was all Estel could mumble.

As soon as Estel was in Elrond's arms, Warren grabbed Lila's arm and dragged her towards the horses, Just before she was going to mount, he took the circlet and threw it back towards the family.

"No!" Lila made to go back for it, but Warren held firm.

"Your life here is over. These "things" are of no use to you now!" Warren yanked off Estel's necklace from Lila's neck and it soon joined the circlet.

Lila clasped her hands to her throat, only to pull back and find them covered in blood. Warren had drawn it when he yanked the necklace off. Any emotion he might have had about hurting her, Warren hid well as he lifted Lila up onto his horse and swung up behind her, preventing her from jumping down and going back.

"Get my daughter's horse and we'll be off," Warren said gruffly to one of his guards.

The guard moved closer to Menel, but the mare wouldn't budge. She seemed to know how Lila was being treated and was protesting. Snatching her reins back with a toss of her head, Menel trotted back inside the gates and next to the elvish family.

"Tir or Estel, Menel! Varya Estel!" Lila ordered with tears falling down her face. The mare nodded and nudged the shoulder of Elrohir, who happened to be the closest to her.

Warren had had enough. Shaking his head, he viscously kicked his horse. "Heyah!" Lila struggled to look behind them as they left her home.

Estel squirmed out of Elrond's grasp and tried to run after her, but his weak legs gave out and he fell near to the circlet. "Lila! Gwathel!"

"Amin mela lle, Estel!" was heard on the wind, then silence. Lila was never to step foot in Imladris again, nor be seen alive by any of her family members.

Estel allowed his tears to fall as he gently picked up the circlet and necklace, pressing both to his chest. "Lila," he whispered on a sob. The child began rocking back and forth; and not even the strong arms of his father nor the elvish comforts whispered by his brothers could console him. Lila was gone, and so was half of his heart.

XXX

And that's all folks!! Don't worry, I'll post the ending soon. I promise! Really! **evil smile** Maybe, or I can torture you all!!!! Mahahahahahahaha!!!!

Translations:

Ada- Dad/Daddy

Nana- Mom/Mommy

Tithen gwador- Little brother

Seldo- Child

Aier- Little one (nickname)

Ion nin- My son

Iel nin- My daughter

Gwathel- Sister

Tir or- Watch over

Varya- Protect

Amin mela lle- I love you


	5. Eternal

Title: When Love Takes You In 2

Chapter: 5/5

Author: Angelsmile06

For everything else, see chapter 1. I do own the song and poem in here, please ask before taking. Thanks!!!

Longer Author's note at end.

XX

Chapter 5- Eternal

The night was cold as the maiden stepped into the empty hallway. Her ebony hair stirred about her shoulders as she glanced up and down, sighing when the person she was looking for didn't appear. Quickly donning a robe, she made her way down the hallway, hoping to find him. Minas Tirith had many corridors, making the maiden's mission even harder. He could be anywhere!

"Excuse me," she called to a maid further down the hall. "Could you tell me where my husband is?"

"He is in the back gardens, milady."

With a murmured thank you, the searcher picked up her skirt and hurried her steps. Something was wrong; she could feel it.

XX

"Estel? Is something wrong?"

The King of Gondor jumped at his childhood name, chastising himself for not hearing Arwen earlier. "No, everything is fine." His gaze fell back upon the grave marker in front of him, tears escaping from his eyes.

Arwen moved next to him and whispered the engraving aloud. "'In loving memory, Elise of Gondor. Beloved daughter.' Estel, isn't that..."

"Gwathel nin," came the breathless answer. "Look below that."

Arwen did as she was told. "'T.A. 2921- T.A. 2940.' By the Valar; she was only nineteen!" She looked up to her husband with wide, astonished eyes.

Aragorn closed his eyes at this. "I know. I know everything."

"How?" Arwen laid her hand on his arm. "How do you know all of this?"

"She told me." Aragorn's eyes opened once more, this time to gaze upon the stars. Tears sprung from the gray orbs as the dream came back once more.

XXX

(Dream Sequence)

Aragorn lay comfortably on a hill overlooking Imladris, his sword nowhere in sight. Strangely, he felt no need for it. He felt safe; he was home. Elladan and Elrohir weren't pulling pranks on him and Elrond had yet to be seen. Yes, today was perfect.

"Estel? Is that you?"

The man jumped up and swung around, only to have his jaw drop open, "Lila?"

Lila smiled gently at his surprise. "You've grown up, Estel."

Aragorn didn't reply. He ran up to Lila and threw his arms around her, nearly lifting her off the ground. He buried his head into her hair, inhaling deeply her scent of lavender. His tears began to fall and he could feel Lila smoothing his hair, jus the way she had done when he was a child.

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered.

Lila let go of him and looked him straight in the face. "I'm not, gwador."

"But..."

"You're dreaming, Estel. That's why both of us are young and the twins aren't trying to dunk us with cold water."

Aragorn started and held Lila at arm's length. She was right, it was though she had only aged a few years, instead of decades. Her hair was loose and to her knees, and she was dressed in a plain, white elvish gown. A breeze blew past, and Aragorn was able to see his once gray hair now a pitch black.

"What's happened to you?"

"I'm dead, Estel." Lila had to gently lower a shocked Aragorn to the ground and hold him to her shoulder.

"Should I explain?"

A mute nod was all she got.

Lila took a deep breath. " Well, when we returned to Minas Tirith, I was married to the Steward. No announcement was made, because they wanted to make sure I was going to bear a child or turn 21, whichever came first. I won't lie when I say my marriage wasn't perfect. Turgon was stern and demanding, much like Warren had been. Three years passed. How I ever survived them, Valar only knows.

But, what really turned my life upside-down was, a few weeks after I turned nineteen. I found out I was pregnant."

That did it for Aragorn. He pushed away from Lila and sat staring down the hill. "What did you do?"

Lila cringed at the sound of his voice. "I carried the baby. What else was I to do?"

"You could have..." Aragorn couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No, I could not and would not. No matter who the father was; I was going to carry that baby. And I did." Lila cautiously reached out and brushed the former ranger's unruly hair. "If it makes you feel any better, Turgon didn't hit me while I was pregnant. He didn't want to injure his, hopefully, son and heir.

Anyway, when I went into labor, something was wrong. Even now, I'm not sure what, but I think something tore while I was trying to deliver. But when you're in labor for nearly a week, you really don't care. Though, I'll never forget the look on the midwife's face when she asked me if I wanted to save myself or my baby."

"You saved your baby, didn't you?" Tears could be heard in Aragorn's voice. "Didn't you?!"

"Yes, I did," Lila whispered.

Aragorn turned back to match her eyes. "Why?! Why not save yourself?!"

Lila jumped to her feet, tears leaving marks on her face, and turned her back to him. "Because I was miserable! And I was a mother! I would do anything to keep my child alive! Wouldn't you?"

Looking back to his own son, Aragorn nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"They saved my baby. I was able to hold him and name him, then, I died." Lila turned back to her brother. "I'm sorry, gwador. I had to."

"No." Aragorn stood and embraced his sister. "Don't be sorry. Nothing could have been helped. What did you name him, anyway?"

"Ecthelion II."

Startled, Aragorn held his sister out. "But I thought Lady..."

Lila shook her head. "No she's not his mother. Turgon remarried quickly to make it look like his new wife was Ecthelion's mother. But he looked so much like me. Had my eyes."

"And obviously your smile."

"What?" Lila blinked a few times at Aragorn's smiling face.

"Faramir has your smile as well, along with your eyes. And with him being one of Ecthelion's grandsons, I suppose Ecthelion had your smile as well."

Lila touched her mouth as her smile began to fade. "I wish I could see him."

"Ecthelion? Why can't you?"

"My grave in the back garden. It doesn't say that I am his mother and neither does Trugon's second wife's! Ecthelion is wandering around here, trying to find his mother, but I can't say so until my grave tells it!" Lila caught herself before she stated to wave her arms about.

"I'll have it done. Amin vesta." Aragorn held his sister close once more. "Amin vesta."

"Hannon lle, gwador."

They stood like that for many minutes before a question came to Aragorn. "Will I see you again?"

Lila gently wiped away his few tears. "When it is your time. I was only allowed to see you because They finally decided you were ready to find out."

"They?"

"The Valar, silly. They..." Lila stopped and turned her head away as if listening to something. "I have to go, Estel."

"No! No, I won't let you!" Aragorn held her tight against him. "I've lost you too many times! Not again!"

"Estel, I'm already dead. You can't bring me back. Besides, Warren's gone now. He can't kill you."

"Kill me? Why would he do that?"

Lila sighed and closed her eyes at the memory. "The time I left for good, Warren threatened to kill you if I didn't return with him. I couldn't bear to see you hurt, so I left."

"Oh..." Aragorn slowly fell to the ground, bringing Lila with him. "Will you at least sing one more time?" He sounded just like the young boy Lila had left on the steps of Imladris all those years ago.

Lila turned her head again and smiled. "They will allow me to, gwador.

_When the curtain of night  
Falls so gently to rest,  
And hides the bright sun  
On its great journey west;  
Your sweet eyes will close,  
And your dreams will begin,  
And you'll travel to places  
Where you've never been._

_When the bright shining moon  
And the stars are all gone,  
And the sun on the clouds  
Lights a rose-colored dawn;  
When the night-time has passed,  
And your dreaming is done,  
You'll wake with a smile  
That's as bright as the sun._

_You'll dream of great oceans  
That sparkle with light,  
And millions of stars  
That all twinkle at night;  
And clouds piling up  
In the heavens so high,  
And great crystal mountains  
That reach to the sky._

_When the bright shining moon  
And the stars are all gone,  
And the sun on the clouds  
Lights a rose-colored dawn;  
When the night-time has passed,  
And your dreaming is done,  
You'll wake with a smile  
That's as bright as the sun."_

"Amin mela lle, Estel gwador nin," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Amin mela lle, gwathel." And the dream faded away.

(End Dream Sequence)

XXX

"That was two nights ago." Aragorn held Arwen's hand tightly as he drew back branches from the bottom of the grave marker he had put there earlier once the new piece had been attached. "This was finished this morning."

Arwen held back tears as her eyes read what the grave marker now fully depicted.

In loving memory,

Elsie of Gondor

Beloved daughter Beloved sister

Mother of Ecthelion II

_Nai Anar caluva tielyanna_

The couple stood there for many minutes, silent as the air around them. Reaching behind him, Aragorn brought out a box and placed it on the marker. The mithril of the circlet glittered in the moonlight as he opened the lid. It was the same one Elrond had had made just for Lila all those years ago.

"Estel, come to bed."

Aragorn looked over to his wife and with a tearful nod, he started to follow her out of the garden. Halfway across, the softest zephyr caused him to turn back. A smile came to his lips once more at the sight.

A faint figure of Lila stood next to her marker, the circlet now occupying her brow. She smiled and placed her right hand over her heart before lowering it in an elvish farewell.

"Hannon lle, gwador." A figure joined Lila; a tall, handsome young man no older than twenty-five. His blue eyes matched those of Lila and Aragorn had no doubt that this was Ecthelion. Lila's son. Lila took his hand in hers and smiled up at him before looking back to Aragorn. "Hannon lle."

Aragorn smiled and nodded gently before watching the figures fade into nothing. Lila was now resting in peace. True peace.

XX

Hours later found Aragorn still awake and sitting at his desk while Arwen quietly slumbered. A small candle burned next to the king, illuminating his tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. His quill moved across the paper, making only the slightest scratches. Every now and again a tear would fall onto the parchment, but Aragorn took no notice.

With one last word, he set aside the quill and read what was before him. There were many smudges and crossed out words, but it was still legible. Aragorn sighed and dropped the paper, soon joining Arwen in their bed and falling into a fitful slumber.

A breeze filled with lavender wafted through the chamber and two bare feet nearly touched the stone floor. With her white gown and long hair settling about her, Lila made her way over to Aragorn's desk and read what was on the paper.

_They're wet and shining,_

_running down my face._

_They're salty and never-ending,_

_telling my story._

_They're hot and chalking,_

_showing my soul._

_They're breaking and falling,_

_allowing me to give up._

_They're painful and blaming,_

_reminding me of her._

_They're wet and shining,_

_My Silver Tears._

Lila turned to the bed and smiled gently. No matter how strong he looked, Aragorn would always have a soft heart. Noticing no title was present, she took up the quill and, in her own flowing script, added one. _Silver Tears_. Silently standing next to the bed, Lila leaned down and placed a kiss on her brother's forehead.

"Amin thel illumé mela lle, gwador. Illumé."

And with another zephyr, Lila vanished from the chamber, the flame of the candle extinguishing with a small puff.

And here ends this story, once and for all. Aragorn lived happily for the rest of his days, never forgetting what he was seen. But as he greeted his family in the Gray Havens, once his days were over, the sight of Lila waiting for him made up his mind that this was only the beginning.

All their adventures before, all the pranks and sorrow, had only been the prologue. And now at last they were beginning Chapter One of the Great Story which no one in Arda has read: which goes on forever; in which every chapter is better than the one before.

XX

THE END!!!!!

Yes, that's all folks!! I hope that you all loved this story as much as I did. Thanks again for always being there for my family, and me especially in these past few weeks. This story and this list have been my life and I am honored to call all of you my sisters (or brothers). Thank you again and have a wonderful holiday season!

God Bless!

Ainur

Translations:

Gwathel nin- My sister

Gwador- Brother

Amin vesta- I promise

Hannon lle- Thank you

Amin mela lle- I love you

Nai Anar caluva tielyanna- May the sun shine on your path

Amin thel illumé mela lle- I will always love you

Illumé- Always


End file.
